


Not that I mind..?

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: Obligatory "worshipping of 9S' legs" fic. Who's a writer with self-control? Not me.





	Not that I mind..?

**Author's Note:**

> 2B gets thirsty. My headcanon of "androids drink water (which largely evaporates through mechanical effort) so it aids in the longevity of their coolant fluids but cannot eat or digest solids" comes through. Also genitals because ??? yeah

9S didn't really mind. Not really. Or not when alone, at least.  
  
He didn't think that self-destructing on 2B's presence would be... this effectual. But as it was, her gaze on his bare legs had his throat feeling a little dry and his nervousness rising. The visor makes her expression unreadable.   
  
His hand fiddles with the hem of his coat, because she's still looking. "... 2B?" His system feels like it needs more hydration.  
  
The combat unit is having... issues. With her self control. 9S looked like the most enticing thing she's ever seen, and she fails to realize she's staring. The length of pale synthetic skin that rises to the bottom hem of barely visible boxers has her entranced in the most unprofessional ways.  
  
 _Shit. Shit. I'm stronger than this. I should be stronger than this._ _  
_  
But she isn't, as androids still have limits despite being built on sought perfection. 2B has found these limits multiple times - trying to reach high places, braving the desert with days of no water refill, trying to choke back tears of emotions she shouldn't have been programmed to have, and now, trying to hold back _want_ when her partner unit looked like that.  
  
Giving him that pink bow was probably also a mistake, as it complimented his current blush _so well_ and he was _so cute_ and she doesn't notice the small pleading breath that leaves her lips in the shape of " _Nines..._ "  
  
The boy feels as though a jolt sweeps through his circuits, h _e didn't hear that, she didn't actually_ say _that, did she...?_   
  
  
There's no telling when it happened for sure, his gloves gripping bark as the larger android knelt behind him and started caressing his legs, lips running over the back of his thighs.  
  
"2B! Wha... nn..." 9S' breath caught as her gloved hands squeezed the soft skin, texture friction interspersed with kisses, so many kisses, like her lips are magnetically attracted to him. _What was she doing? He never thought she would... she would..._ _  
_  
He shivers when he feels the wetness of tongue, unable to really see her from this angle, but feeling all of it. His internal temperature is picking up, it's good, it's unnerving, it's weird, _he doesn't want her to stop_.  
  
2B can feel how wanton her grip is when she takes a moment to pull her gloves off, setting skin against skin and feeling his warmth head on with a wistful sigh. She presses her thumbs down on the back of his knees, massages down to the top of his socks and up to the edge of his boxers. "9S..." She mutters against his hip, fingers marking his synthetic flesh as hers. "9S, should I stop?" - If she even has the control for that.  
  
Her head curves around his waist so she can look at his face, flushed and torn and the fake muscles of his neck shifting with a heavy swallow. He's adorable, he's beautiful, he's _perfect_ when he's close to her. "No, please... do continue, 2B."  
  
It could be bare, dangerous curiosity, but her circuits thrum with emotion in knowing that it's for sure - at least - more than that when her left hand cradles at his hip and his own hand comes to grip hers tenderly. It leaves one less limb to worship him, but that didn't matter.  
  
9S' breath was growing shorter with each rub, kiss, caress, lick, the lightest scrape of teeth. The paleness seemed to be earning a tint of pink just as 2B's own lips were becoming redder, more swollen.  
  
She nips on his skin and sucks on it, making 9S' legs quake and his voice moan her name. His hand's grip on hers becomes urgent as she leaves teasing bites and long sucks along his inner thighs, making several little dark marks. The scanner's tone is almost whining at the peak strength of her suckles, and she smells faint sweat when she pushes up the leg of his boxer shorts to give herself even more thigh.  
  
"2B... ahh... g-gods...!" 9S gasps when her hand slides upwards into his garments to squeeze an asscheek, rubbing a palmful of it. The larger model licks her lips among her hard breaths because she knows, she _knows_ she's ruining him in a good way.  
  
2B turns him around so he can lean back on the root and get a bit of reprieve for his shaky legs, and he can do little more than pull down at his coat in an attempt to hide the obscene bulging in his underwear.  
  
"Nine..." However she was planning to end that he couldn't know, because 2B clamped her mouth then her fist shut and released a shaky breath, reaching up to untie her visor _and she was so so beautiful kneeling in front of him like this with that flushed face and her heaving chest_ -  
  
His circuits were going to fry and he was going to die and none of his self-preservation senses were having any problems with it.  
  
9S could do little more than moan in surprise and embarrassment when 2B buried her nose between his thighs, nudging up along his perineum. He ended up pressing down on her without meaning to, mind blanching for that moment and not noticing her gently prying his hand from over his crotch as well.  
  
She was _kissing_ him down there, a hand veneratingly running over the sensitive marks she'd left on his legs, and this was so very pointless for any android to do, but their systems were easily human enough that they overrode reason.  
  
He smelled so nice, the noises he was making were beyond cute... she was throbbing duly with the pleasure.  
  
2B resought his hand to entwine fingers, to reconnect the support. 9S promptly squeezed in the grip. Further emboldened, the combat android nuzzled upwards under his coat, feeling the curve of human-shaped testicles prior to an angular stretch of fabric.  
  
He was straining against his boxers and a notable wet spot glistened at the tip point. She gently groped the package with her glove, driving his breath to hitch, before undoing the lowermost button clasp of his coat to provide better access.  
  
"2B... 2B..." 9S groaned, still in a sluice of dumbfounded adoration, of loving confusion. Her lips felt delicate and predatory as she mouthed along his bulge, full of the subdued android odor. Instead of exposing him, she continued an onslaught of licking and kissing as if she didn't have time for that, until fabric was sticking wetly to his erection with a slick of precum and saliva.  
  
The tauter stretch allowed her to wrap her lips over the tip, making the scanner android cry out and messily buck. His voice and excited warmth touching her tongue through the mixed fibers made her throb, slicking heat pulsing in her groin.  
  
Squeezing her partner's left thigh, 2B started a suction, lips wrapping further and further down his length. His leg twitched, harsh breaths growing shallower. She flickered her gaze up at him, extremely endeared by his slightly open mouth and blush running below his visor, but something missed -  
  
"Ha- 9S..." 2B panted, drawing from the wet underwear. "Can you... please take your visor off for me?"  
  
With a free trembling hand, the scanner wrestled with the ties behind his head, a very worthwhile effort as his pale eyes and high red cheeks met down with her.  
  
2B dared not break visual contact as her mouth came around him again, his expression immediately faltering at feeling her tongue. Within the next sucks he began to throb freely inside her, jumping further alive as if he wanted to come free of his garment.   
  
"2B... 2B...! I might..." 9S breathily gasped, and the battler felt the quake on his inner thighs and a powerful throb as her partner came, water-based fluid shooting through his boxers into the welcome curve of the back of her tongue and her throat. She ended up shutting her eyes - same as he did - through the plentiful shots, feeling her own body quiver with a sudden assault of pleasure, following his powerful orgasm with a smaller one of her own.  
  
She hadn't known her desire to run this... __this deep...  
  
  
9S sagged in his harsh breaths, holding onto her hand and shoulder for support. A veritable wet spot hugged the front of his underwear when 2B drew away from it. Given that every fluid they were leant or produced was heavily water-composed, she was able to swallow the cum without any complications to her stomach-comparable cavity. Some still stayed stuck in his clothing.  
  
"Aaah... hooo... I don't know why you did that, 2B, but... it did feel really good." The scanner panted, aftershocks running down his legs.   
  
2B sat back in a better position for him to support on her, the pleasant sensations on the lower parts of her body mutating in parts into faint regret. "9S... I... maybe that... requires an apology."  
  
This was in some way - not a ruining thing, not something that compromised their mission or that gave him more knowledge than he should, which is what she always imagined she would struggle against if her control slipped, if her façade fell apart. This was safe, as much as she'd all but forced herself on him. Safe within... whatever freedom they could have.  
  
"... Maybe, um, warn me first?" He chuckled. "That was really sudden, and I didn't even know..." His hand tried to fix his coat so it'd hide the mess a little. "You felt that way about my legs. Human records typically mention the legs of women as a source of attraction..."  
  
Whatever 2B was about to think to reply with was halted with a whirr and the sound of faint sloshing. Pod 153 was heading towards them with a makeshift water bucket in its purposeful claws. 42 had been ordered to make a round of a northern area and provide photographical data of the situation, but 153 had indeed seemed to have left on its own for something while... stuff was happening.  
  
Without a word, the helper dumped the bucket's contents entirely over its protegé who staggered at being splashed with water.  
  
"153, what was that?" 9S chided, shaking the excessive liquid off his coat.  
  
The figure in question let the object drop before naturally replying. "This pod took notice of unit 9S' abnormal internal temperature rise. The cause of the highly increased temperature was found to be unit 2B. The continued state of high exertion from blood rush and strenuous temperature from a seemingly purposeless and calculated physical assault is not recommended, thus requiring a rectifying proposal. One, to find cooling material to lower the temperature. The other suggestion would be to increase distance from YoRHa unit 2B. However, that could be a dangerous or low-chance proposal given that you possess inferior physical capabilities, and that this pod has no level of authority over unit 2B. Therefore, the retrieval of cooling material was selected as the better course of action."   
  
The androids glanced at each other with knowing looks, and 9S leaned back, looking towards 153 and outstretching an arm. "Come here."  
  
The pod obeyed, floating nearby and receiving a gentle petting over its hull.  
  
"Assessment: pleasant." It echoed, spinning gratefully.   
  
Were pods lucky or unlucky that this was the most they could feel from being rubbed? Hmm.  


**Author's Note:**

> This has partial inspiration on Kyle McCarley's streams with Kira Buckland (9S' and 2B's English VAs if you don't know), where at the start of route B Kira was pretty happy to deck 9S in the pink bow (later the Lunar Tear) and also self-destruct because who doesn't want that.
> 
> I would be a threat to decency if I actually had the game,, at the times when I wouldn't be singing or crying because damn


End file.
